You and Me a happy end ?
by little soul
Summary: /8eme chapitre en ligne et corrections/ Pendant leur sixième année, Draco et Hermione ont eu une petite relation, mais la Griffondore y a mis fin subitemment.. pourquoi cette décision ? Et Draco dans l'affaire ? DMxHG
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Little Soul

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... et tout le baratin !

**Couple :** Draco/Hermione

**Résumé :** Pendant leur sixième année, Draco et Hermione ont eu une petite relation, mais la Griffondore y a mis fin subitemment.. pourquoi cette décision ? Et Draco dans l'affaire ?

Voilà ma deuxième fic, bon j'espère que ça vous plaira. Pour les adeptes de dialogues, vous inquiétez pas ! Ils vont arriver... surtout qu'il faut attendre queje mette en placeles autres perso

**--**

**You and Me...a happy end ?**

**--**

**Chapitre 1**

Assis sur le bord de la fenêtre de ma chambre, je scrutais l'horizon à la recherche d'une silhouette lointaine. Celle de Bélénos, mon Grand Duc… Je pense qu'il doit connaître la route vers elle par cœur maintenant, il peut même la retrouver les yeux fermés.. Je la harcèle presque, non en fait complètement, depuis que nous sommes en vacances. Je ne peux plus me passer d'elle, oui elle une Sang-de-Bourbe, une simple fille venue d'une de ces familles moldues qui polluent notre monde… Je ne peux plus me passer d'Hermione Granger.

Comment ça se fait ? Je n'ai pas bien compris moi-même… Nous sommes rentrés pour notre sixième année à Poudlard, et bizarrement, elle m'a attirée. Et je n'étais pas vraiment le seul à avoir remarqué ce changement sur Granger. Tous les autres gars de Poudlard la regardaient de la tête aux pieds quand ils la croisaient dans les couloirs, sans oublier de se retourner pour voir tous ses attributs… et oui, la petite Sang-de-Bourbe avait changé pendant l'été de la cinquième à la sixième année… et elle était devenue une femme, tout ce qu'il fallait où il fallait… un corps superbe, même parfait selon moi… et dire qu'il lui appartenait à Elle ! J'ai bien essayé de résister à mon instinct, mais mon esprit de chasseur a repris le dessus.

Lors du bal d'Halloween, j'avais réussi à attraper ma proie. J'étais toujours le meilleur prédateur dans le château : Draco Malfoy, le Dom Juan de Poudlard ! Quelle belle prise.. Granger, la meilleure amie de mon ennemi, on ne peut rêver mieux ! Mais bizarrement, je n'avais pas réagis de la même façon avec elle… non, car avec Granger c'était différent, je ne m'étais pas contenté d'une fois… Non, nous avions des rendez-vous hebdomadaires, et même plus souvent que ça, durant lesquels chacun prenait son pied comme jamais… elle, évidemment puisqu'elle n'avait que moi comme référence.. et quelle référence, la meilleure à des kilomètres à la ronde ! Mais moi, je n'avais jamais pris mon pied comme ça, sûrement la raison pour laquelle je ne la jetais pas. Elle était peut-être débutante dans ce domaine mais elle aurait pu facilement passer au niveau « expert ».

Parallèlement, j'avais arrêté de courir les jupons, au début j'avais bien continué mais toutes les filles étaient fades à côté de Granger. Ça ne m'étais jamais arrivé… non je ne sortais pas avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe, j'avais juste tous les deux jours des parties de jambes en l'air monstrueuses avec elle… On avait visité presque tout le château comme ça : les passages secrets, les placards à balais, les niches derrières les statues, les toilettes… un peu partout, mais jamais dans nos lits respectifs… Je n'avais pas vraiment envie que les Serpentards apprennent ce que je faisais avec Granger. Bon aussi, j'admets que de la sauter en pleins milieux du château n'était pas vraiment intelligent.. surtout avec tout le bruit qu'elle faisait… et moi aussi de temps en temps - tiens ça non plus ça ne m'était jamais arrivé… On peut dire qu'elle savait y faire. Mais même avec tout ces gémissements, jamais personne n'est venu voir ce qu'il se passait.. vraiment pas curieux ces élèves !

Mais malgré ces petites rencontres forts intéressantes, elle a décidé du jour au lendemain d'arrêter ces entrevues… Comme ça, sans prévenir. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris sur le coup, et j'étais vraiment hors de moi. J'ai alors recommencé mes railleries sur elle, mais rien n'y faisait : Hermione m'avait lâché. Je m'étais fais jeté par une Sang-de-Bourbe. Sûrement par orgueil, je refusais de laisser tomber, et j'essayais de la reconquérir. Mais comme si elle voulait m'éviter, je ne la croisais que lors des cours qu'on avait en commun, ou à l'heure des repas.. Si par chance je la croisais dans les couloirs, elle était toujours encadrée par ses deux molosses. Mais même pendant ces courts moments, jamais elle ne me lançait un regard, même un petit coup d'œil comme ça, juste pour voir si je préparais un mauvais coup…

Depuis le mois de décembre, Hermione ne me regardait plus, ne répondait plus sarcastiquement à mes railleries, n'essayait plus de calmer ses deux acolytes contre d'éventuelles attaques contre moi.. Hermione ne me touchait plus, ne m'embrassait plus, ne me susurrait plus des mots doux, ne criais plus mon nom de plaisir… Hermione m'avait oublié. Et je crois que c'est ça qui faisait mal.. mal ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça… je ne pouvais pas avoir des sentiments autre que de la répugnance pour Elle. Comment j'avais pu laisser ce sentiment s'insinuer en moi ? Je suis un Malfoy ! Un Malfoy n'aime pas, n'a pas de compassion, ne se raccroche pas à une fille qui l'a plaquée il y a des mois de ça…

Nous étions en août, et c'était bientôt la fin des vacances. J'avais passé mon temps à penser à Hermione, à lui envoyer des courriers par l'intermédiaire de mon fidèle hiboux. Elle ne m'avais jamais répondu, malgré le fait qu'elle reçoive mes lettres, ça oui j'en étais sûre qu'elle les avait.. Bélénos avait des consignes strictes. J'étais démoralisé.. oui je déprimais pour une fille… une Sang-de-Bourbe de surcroît ! Si mon père apprenait ça, il sortirait d'Azkaban pour venir me tuer lui-même… mais peut-être que Voldemort le ferait tout seul avant lui ? Il voulait me voir bientôt, et il avait des « plans » pour moi. Voilà ce qu'il m'avait dit. Pas très clair, il aurait pu faire un effort, comme ça, j'aurais évité de faire des projets pour la période où il m'offrirait un « petit boulot ». Dans quelle galère j'étais encore fourré ? J'étais amoureux de Granger, et j'allais sûrement devenir Mangemort… Hein ? Par Merlin, je croit bien qu'il y a eu un lapsus révélateur… oui peut être que je l'aime.. sinon pourquoi déprimerais-je à cause d'elle ? Et pourquoi avais-je tant espéré la voir au Chemin de la Traverse le jour où j'étais allé faire mes achats pour la rentrée ?

En fait, je suis vraiment mal foutu pour cette dernière année !

**--**

**à suivre...**

**--**

**Bon voilà c'est fini pour l'instant, peut être un peu court mais j'peux pas mieux faire... j'attends de voir les reviews la suite dès que j'ai peu**


	2. Chapter 2

**--**

**You and Me...a happy end ?**

**--**

**Chapitre 2**

Au terrier, une jeune fille de dix-sept ans était dans une petite chambre où rentraient avec un peu de mal deux lits simples, un bureau, une grande armoire qui semblait être pleine à craquer, deux grosses malles et de nombreuses autres choses indéfinissables vu le chaos qu'il y régnait. Elle était assise sur un des deux lits, et agitait doucement sa baguette, de droite à gauche ; à une cinquantaine de centimètres du sol, un landau en bois foncé suivait le mouvement lent de la baguette de la jeune fille. Un petit bébé sombrait dans un sommeil paisible rythmé par le bercement lent de sa mère.

Alors qu'elle berçait son bébé, Hermione réfléchissait à ce qui se passait dans sa vie en ce moment…

Tout avait commencé à la rentrée de ma sixième année, j'avais morphologiquement changé pendant l'été et je l'avais bien remarqué. Des garçons qui ne me remarquaient même pas avant venaient me parler alors que j'essayais de travailler à la bibliothèque, le seul lieu tranquille de Poudlard à mon avis. La bibliothèque : mon petit endroit où je peux être seule pour lire, travailler ou encore ne pas écouter les commentaires de mes deux meilleurs amis sur le Quidditch. Mais depuis cette fameuse rentrée, je ne pouvais plus rien y faire ! Mon havre de paix n'était plus puisque des garçons guidés par leurs hormones me dérangeaient toutes les cinq minutes dès que j'y allais… J'aurais mieux fait de rester comme avant ! Encore que ça me plaisait d'être regardée autrement par les personnes du sexe opposé !

Quelques semaines - à peine - après mon arrivée à Poudlard, Malfoy avait changé d'attitude envers moi. Je suis loin d'être bête, il me tournait autour comme ces autres petits prédateurs. Mais je ne lui céderais en aucune façon ! Non, mais… Malfoy… encore que j'étais très flattée d'être courtisée par le Dom Juan de Poudlard. Mais il était tellement oppressant, sans jamais se faire trop remarquer. Je n'ai toujours pas percé son secret, comment faisait-il pour être à la fois si présent mais sans trop en faire ? Quand j'étais en cours avec lui, je sentais son regard sur moi, dans la Grande Salle, c'était pareil.. il avait quelque chose d'envoûtant, que les autres garçons n'avaient pas. Mais, je résistais ! En aucune façon, je devais me laisser aller avec lui, ou même penser quoi que ce soit pour lui qui ne soit de la répulsion, de la haine même.

Petit à petit, Malfoy était de plus en plus présent dans mon esprit, jusqu'au Bal d'Halloween. Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu ce jour… J'avais mis une robe longue à fine bretelle couleur chocolat, ça tranchait avec mon teint – c'est ce que Ginny m'avait dit ; et je m'étais relevée les cheveux laissant s'échapper quelques mèches de cette sorte de chignon faussement improvisé. Vers la moitié de la soirée, je m'étais éclipsée de la Grande Salle pour aller me réajuster dans les toilettes du deuxième étage : seulement, je ne l'avais pas vu, je ne l'avais pas remarqué, je ne l'avais pas senti… Malfoy m'avait suivie. Il m'attrapa alors par le bras et m'entraîna dans une salle. Après, ça reste encore confus dans mon esprit… Je me souviens de son regard, de ses yeux bleu-gris qui me désiraient : le gris transperçant, et le bleu plein de… tendresse ? Comment résister à ce regard hypnotisant ? Mon Dieu, je me suis rejouée la scène des milliers de fois, sans jamais pouvoir m'en sortir. A chaque fois, à la fin, je baissais ma garde et capturais ses lèvres, c'était si doux, tendre, passionné… Jusqu'à ce que le prédateur en lui se réveille, le baiser devint plus sauvage ; et il ne commença à enlever ma robe. C'était bizarre… Comment cela se faisait-il que je ne l'arrêtais pas ? Je n'avais jamais eu de « relation charnelle », comme on dit, mais pourtant je le laissais faire… Je ne contrôlais rien, j'étais son objet, j'étais sous son emprise. Il m'a tout fait - ou presque - ce qu'il voulait cette soirée-là, sans jamais lui dire d'arrêter, j'adorais ce qu'il me faisait.

A la suite de cette soirée, on s'était revu… Très souvent même. J'étais accro à ces petites entrevues que l'on avait. Les murs du château ont vu avec nous pas mal de rendez-vous-jambes-en-l'air, comme j'appelais ça. Je savais que c'était mal ce que je faisais… pour preuve, tout était en cachette, je n'avais rien dit à Harry, ni Ron, ni Ginny. Puis ce n'était pas n'importe quel garçon, c'était Draco. Je l'avais laissé m'avoir, j'avais était faible, j'aurais dû le repousser, j'aurais dû ne jamais le laisser me toucher ou m'approcher. Mais c'était trop tard, je ne pouvais plus m'échapper. Un peu comme les petits insectes qui se prennent dans les toiles d'araignées, je me débattais contre cette emprise mais dès qu'il était là, je ne pouvais plus rien faire. J'étais sa proie, j'étais soumise à lui, j'étais alors à chaques fois dévorée. Je pensais que la première fois que je coucherais avec un garçon, ça serait avec un que j'aimais, pas un que je détestais ! Mais ne l'aimais-je pas ? J'ai un doute… je ne sais plus, je ne veux pas savoir. Comment pouvoir aimer cet être froid, distant, sans cœur, qui vous a traité de tous les noms depuis qu'il vous connaît ? On dit souvent que de la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas… l'avais-je franchi ?

Quelques temps après notre, ma, première fois, j'ai tout de suite remarqué qu'il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas… Quand je dis un « truc » c'est bien sûr le « truc » que toutes les filles ont, et qui les angoissent dès qu'elles ne l'ont plus alors qu'elles ne s'y attendaient pas. Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide ? Pourtant on le dit et on le répète.. non en fait, dans le monde des sorciers, c'est comme tabou. Je n'ai jamais vraiment entendu quelqu'un en parler… bizarre. Peut-être qu'ils ont des moyens de contraceptions à eux… si seulement, j'y avais pensé. Mais avec lui à mes côtés, j'étais toujours perdue, jamais moi-même, j'oubliais tout : qui j'étais, qui il était, qui on était censé être l'un pour l'autre. Malgré le fait que j'avais découvert que j'étais enceinte, je n'ai pas réussi à prendre mon courage à deux mains et faire quelque chose comme lui dire, ou tout arrêter. On a continué comme ça, jusqu'à ce qu'un soir je rassemble tout le courage qui sommeillait en moi et je suis aller rompre avec lui. Oui rompre. Bien qu'on ne sortait pas ensemble, il fallait bien mettre un nom sur le fait qu'on arrête nos petites sauteries.

C'était début ou mi-décembre, et je lui ai craché un « c'est fini » à la figure. Je me souviens encore de son regard qui se voila, de ses sourcils froncés d'incompréhension… il était comme stupéfixié. J'étais rentrée directement à la tour Griffondore, mes yeux pleins de larmes. Pourquoi pleurais-je ? Je ne l'aimais pas ! Alors pourquoi ?

**oOOOoOOOo**

_**Flashback**_

Avant d'entrer dans la salle commune, je m'essuya les joues avec les revers de la manche de ma robe de sorcier. Je savais bien que mes yeux étaient rouges, mais c'était toujours ça de moins à cacher. Quand je pénétra dans la pièce, tout était vide. Evidemment, vu l'heure tardive de nos rendez-vous… Tout à coup, je m'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, il y avait Harry. Il était là, me lançant un regard froid et dur.

« _Je sais tout._ » Me dit-il le plus calmement possible.

Je l'interrogeais du regard. Que savait-il ? Non, ça ne peut pas être…

« _Pour toi et Malfoy._ »

Je ne pouvais faire aucun geste, aucune parole ne sortait de ma bouche non plus. J'étais complètement sous le choc.

« _Je voulais savoir ce que tu trafiquais le soir, quand tu sortais à des heures pas possibles. Alors je t'ai suivie, je t'ai vue avec lui. C'était pas beau à voir, ni à entendre si tu veux mon avis._ »

Je ne clignais des yeux. Avait-il essayé de blaguer dans un moment pareil ? Hé ! Mais il m'avait suivit ! Non mais il avait pas le droit… de toute façon à l'heure qu'il est, je m'en fou de ce qu'il a vu, entendu… je voulais juste aller me coucher et tout oublier.

« _Ecoute Harry c'est pas le moment, je suis fa…_ »

« _Et tu voudrais qu'on en parle quand ? Demain ? Pendant le petit déjeuner entre deux toasts : "Tiens au fait, hier t'as bien pris ton pied avec Malfoy ? ça fait combien de temps ?"_ ». Harry commençait légèrement à monter la voix, il se leva soudainement du vieux fauteuil défoncé dans lequel il était.

« _Harry, c'est pas ce que tu crois. Et puis j'ai rien à te dire sur ma vie privée !_ » m'emportais-je à mon tour.

« _Hermione ! Réveille-toi ! C'est Malfoy ! Mon, ton.. notre ennemi depuis qu'on est à Poudlard ! Celui qui t'as traité de Sang-de-Bourbe, celui qui te prend pour une moins que rien !_ »

« _De toute façon, c'est fini. Alors t'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi._ » Lançais-je finalement.

Harry ne dit rien, et me regarda, et examina mon visage.

« _T'as pleuré ?_ »

« _Non. _» Mentis-je

«_ Hermione, t'as les yeux aussi rouge qu'une tomate ! _» Dit-il sur un ton plus doux, et qui se voulait réconfortant.

Il s'était calmé et s'approcha doucement de moi. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que ma vue se brouille et que des larmes se mirent à couler abondamment sur mes joues.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait Hermione ? Pleure pas, il n'en vaut pas la peine._ »

« _Non, Harry il ne m'a rien fait. Et puis c'est moi qui ai tout arrêté._ »

Tiens il s'y attendait pas à celle-ci ! Il me dévisagea, et apparemment ne comprenait pas bien mes actions et réactions ! Il est vrai que j'étais pas très facile à suivre.

« _Harry… j'ai fait une énorme erreur avec lui. J'en suis bien consciente, alors s'il te plaît ne commence pas les remontrances. Je m'en veux assez comme ça !_ »

Harry se rapprocha alors de moi et me pris dans ses bras ce qui me surpris, il voulait me réconforter. Avait-il compris que je pleurais parce que j'avais quitté Draco ? Tiens même moi je ne comprends pas tout… Mais c'est pas grave, de toute façon sa présence était plus que réconfortante, j'aimais quand il était aussi protecteur envers moi. Mais je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de pleurer, les larmes coulaient encore plus qu'avant.

« _Et voilà les vannes sont ouvertes ! pffff pourquoi tu me fais parler quand je vais pas bien ? Tu sais bien que je peux pas les empêcher de couler ces satanés larmes !_ » lui dis-je en riant légèrement.

Il me fit un sourire et se mit à rire avec moi. On avait l'air fin tous les deux, au milieu de la Salle Commune, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, moi entre pleurer et rire en même temps, et lui me réconfortant tout en se moquant de moi ! C'est alors que je décida de lui dire. De tout lui dire.

« _Harry, je peux te faire un aveu ?_ »

« _Hum.. oui._ » Répondit-il sceptique.

« _Ecoute, j'ai pas quitté Malfoy pour rien… Harry, je suis enceinte de lui._ »

**oOOOoOOOo**

Sur le coup, il n'avait pas vraiment réagi. En fait, il était resté là face à moi, sa main droite sur mon épaule, ses yeux émeraude fixant le vide. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'était reconnecté au monde réel. Et, le plus surprenant, c'est qu'il ne fit aucun commentaire. D'un côté, que dire ? Je n'avais pas vraiment fait exprès de tomber enceinte à 17 ans, de Malfoy de surcroît ! J'avais aussi réussi à lui faire promettre de ne rien dire à Ron, lui avait comprit, notre ami sûrement pas et avec sa discrétion d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, tout Poudlard aurait été au courant en moins de deux jours. J'avais fini par partager ce secret avec Ginny qui finalement me dit : « _Je savais bien qu'il y avait un truc entre toi et Malfoy !_ ». Elle sait toujours tous les potins de Poudlard, une vraie concierge ! Cependant, Ron n'était au courant de rien, je préférais rien lui dire, il n'aurait pas compris.

Au bout de deux mois, mon ventre commençait à se voir, et je cherchais sans cesse dans tous les livres de la bibliothèque une quelconque formule permettant de cacher ce ventre arrondi. De plus, Malfoy semblait un peu perdu depuis la nuit où je l'avais laissé tomber. Non que je lui manque, mais plus qu'il n'arrive pas à digérer le fait que je l'ai plaqué avant qu'il n'ai le temps de le faire. Oui, je pense que c'est cet énorme orgueil qui le faisait agir ainsi depuis. Harry, quant à lui, me persuada alors d'aller voir le professeur Dumbledore pour cette histoire de formule. Il m'avait dit « _Lui, il saura peut-être quelque chose_ ». J'étais complètement réticente à l'idée d'aller voir Dumbledore, mais de toute façon comme me l'avait fait remarquer mon ami, il faudra bien finir par aller le voir, pour l'an prochain. Et oui, j'avais décidé de garder l'enfant, je ne pouvais me résoudre à me faire avorter bien que mes parents y étaient fort consentants ! Comment aurais-je pu tuer ce petit être ? Et puis, je ne pouvais pas non plus l'abandonner dès la naissance, je savais que je n'aurais pas eu la force de le laisser à une autre famille alors que je l'avais porté durant neuf mois. Harry avait réussi à me traîner un soir jusqu'au bureau du directeur…

**oOOOoOOOo**

_**Flashback**_

Cachée derrière Harry, je le vis taper à la porte se trouvant sur le palier d'un grand escalier en colimaçon. Une voix provenant de l'intérieur nous dit d'entrer.

Le professeur Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, ses lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez, et écrivait avec un grande plume de paon sur un parchemin. Il leva la tête, et lorsqu'il nous vit, Dumbledore nous invita à nous asseoir en attendant qu'il termine sa lettre. Au bout de cinq minutes, il enroula le parchemin, se leva et alla l'attacher à une chouette de l'école perchée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, entrouverte. Le professeur se retourna alors et demanda :

« _Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite tardive de votre part ?_ »

Harry prit la parole le premier.

« _Professeur, c'est un peu compliqué. C'est à propos d'Hermione et de quelques changements de santé…_ »

« _Ah ? J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave, Mademoiselle Granger. Ce serait une grande perte pour notre école de ne plus vous avoir avec nous. Vous qui êtes promue à un bel avenir… _»

Je me sentis rougir… et quel avenir avec ce petit bout de choux ?

« _Non, rien de grave. _Dis-je en lui lançant un sourire_. Seulement, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir continuer les cours l'an prochain._ »

« _Et pour quelles raisons ?_ »

« _Je…_ »

Je n'arrivais pas à dire la suite, j'étais terrorisée. C'était la première personne adulte, mis à part mes parents, à qui j'allais révéler que j'étais enceinte. J'avais peur de sa réaction, un adulte… le directeur de mon école. Qu'allait-il penser de moi ? C'est alors qu'Harry me pris la main, afin de montrer qu'il était avec moi. Je leva alors les yeux vers lui, et lui envoya un sourire crispé.

« _Mademoiselle Granger, ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout ce qu'il se dira ici restera uniquement entre vous et moi, et bien sûr votre ami Monsieur Potter. Et je ne juge jamais personne, car je sais que l'erreur est humaine. Même moi j'en fais !_ » dit-il en esquissant un sourire.

Le professeur venait de se rassoir dans son impressionnante chaise face à nous. Comment faisait-il pour toujours savoir ce que les gens pensent ? Lisait-il dans les pensées ? Dans ce cas, il était déjà au courant… mais bon je devais trouver le courage de lui dire. Rassemblant mon courage, je lui avoua alors :

« _Professeur, je suis enceinte._ »

J'avais dit cela le plus calmement possible, à présent j'attendais une réaction de sa part. La tête basse, regardant mes pieds qui s'agitaient au sol. Mais rien, il ne disait rien. Je leva alors les yeux à lui et je le vis sourire.

« _Bien. Alors tout d'abord, il n'y a jamais eu d'exclusion de Poudlard pour grossesse, ne vous inquiétez pas._ »

Un poids énorme s'éleva de mes épaules. C'était déjà ça ! Je serais pas renvoyée et pourrais continuer mes études… mais l'enfant ?

« _Et en ce qui concerne… l'an prochain, pour l'enfant ?_ »

« _Pour votre dernière année, le professeur McGonagall et moi-même avions pensé vous désigner Préfet en Chef. Cette nomination s'accompagne d'une chambre à part, loin des dortoirs. Ce qui est fort pratique pour élever un enfant. Ne trouvez-vous pas ? _»

Préfet en Chef ? Je n'y croyais pas… une chambre privée ? Non ce n'étais pas possible, j'étais en plein rêve éveillé ! Si bien sûr c'est parfait pour une jeune mère voulant élever l'enfant…

« _Je prends ce silence pour un oui. Oh bien sûr si le père veut s'occuper de l'enfant, je crois que nous pourrons faire de notre mieux. Je pense que cela ne va pas vous gênez de déménager Monsieur Potter ?_ »

Là c'était comme un choc électrique. Harry, le père de mon enfant ? Non ce n'étais pas possible ! Bien sûr on était proche… oui, à l'instant même il avait sa main sur la mienne… mais ce n'était rien de plus que de l'amitié. De l'amitié !

« _Non… mais.. euh… non.. je… _» balbutia Harry en retirant sa main de sur la mienne.

« _Jenesuispaslepèredesonenfant !_ »

Dumbledore se mit à rire.

« _Très bien, très bien, Monsieur Potter. Excusez-moi de cette erreur. Mademoiselle Granger, vous ne voulez pas que le père soit proche de vous et de l'enfant ? _»

Non… sûrement pas… et puis il faudrait qu'il soit au courant ! Et je ne lui dirais certainement pas ! Et à quoi bon ? Il n'en fera rien…

« _Non. _» Répondis-je sèchement.

« _Bien._ »

Alors qu'il me dit cela, ses yeux bleus se mirent à pétiller. Il savait, ça j'en étais certaine. Dumbledore savait qui était le père de l'enfant.

«_ Bon, ai-je répondu à toutes vos questions ?_ »

« _Oui… euh, non en fait… voilà, Professeur, j'aimerais savoir si vous n'auriez pas une formule pour cacher aux autres mes… formes de jeune femme enceinte ?_ » demandais-je, toute rougie.

« _Il doit bien exister quelque chose. Je vous ferais parvenir cela dans la semaine._ »

**oOOOoOOOo**

C'est ainsi que j'ai continué mon année scolaire, mon ventre caché par une formule savante de l'invention du professeur Dumbledore.

J'avais avoué à Ron que j'étais enceinte… il l'avait plutôt mal pris, oui on peut dire ça puisqu'il est tombé directement dans les pommes… Heureusement qu'on était dans le Poudlard Express. Encore que ça aurait pu être drôle de le voir tomber comme une masse au milieu du château. Je ne lui avais pas de qui il était et ça le mettais hors de lui, surtout quand il appris que Ginny et Harry était au courant. Draco, quant à lui, m'a inondé de lettres tout l'été... je me demande bien pourquoi. Se pourrait-il qu'il m'aime ? Non.. c'est à exclure directement ! Amour et Malfoy ne peuvent pas être employés dans la même phrase. Encore ce satané orgueil… ou peut être veut-il retenter nos petites sorties de l'année passée ? De toute façon, c'est non ! Je ne veux plus rien avoir avec lui… il a réussi à me faire souffrir. Oui j'ai souffert l'an dernier, je m'étais attachée lui. Comment ? Difficile de répondre… mais quand nous étions seuls, tous les deux, il n'étais plus le même. Bien sûr il pouvait être violent dans ses actes, mais quelques fois, même souvent, il était très doux et tendre et me susurrait même des mots doux. Improbable de sa part !

J'avais passé le plus horrible été de toute ma vie.. être enceinte l'été c'est vraiment un truc à pas faire ! Mais quelle récompense à la clef ! Et oui, elle était dans ma vie depuis deux semaines. Oui, c'était une petite fille… Elle était magnifique. Elle avait de grands yeux gris-bleu, les mêmes que son père m'avait fait remarqué ceux qui connaissaient son identité… des yeux comme ça, ce n'est pas très répandu ! C'est comme ça que les parents de Ron ont découvert l'identité du « père masqué » comme s'amusait à l'appeler Fred et George… Ron n'avait rien remarqué… il n'est pas très observateur… ça ne m'étonne pas de lui ! Prudence, je l'avais appelée ainsi… Prudence Granger. Pour moi, c'était le plus beau bébé du monde : de beaux et grands yeux, trois cheveux bruns sur le sommet de la tête, un visage fin à la « Malfoy », et un nez et une bouche à la « Granger »… En fait, ce mélange-là donnait de très belles choses ! Elle dormait dans le landau que Madame Weasley m'avait prêtée dès mon arrivée au Terrier, il y a deux jours. Elle m'avait dit que c'était celui de Bill… mais depuis le temps, il tenait encore bien en place ! Je m'étais installée avec Ginny dans sa chambre, elle m'avait assurée que la présence de Prudence de la gênerait pas. Mon Dieu, on dirait un ange quand elle dort.

Tout à coup, des coups me firent sortirent de mes pensées. Je regarda alors à la fenêtre, et j'y vis le hibou de Draco, tapant au carreau. Il n'arrêterait donc jamais d'envoyer ces lettres ? Je n'avais répondu à aucune d'entre-elles, pourtant il continuait ses envois quasi-quotidiens. Je marmonna une formule pour que le landau continue son mouvement lent, et me leva pour aller ouvrir au hibou. Je crois qu'il commençait à m'apprécier, me donnant quelques coups de bec affectueux sur le pouce. Je pris la lettre, lui donna un bout de pain qui traînait par là, et il reparti. Je n'ouvris même pas la lettre, la jeta dans ma malle, avec toutes les autres. J'avais ouverte les premières, mais j'avais décidé de ne pas lire les autres. Le simple fait de penser à lui me rendait malade et déprimée… et je ne voulais pas que Prudence voit sa maman dans cet état là.

Dans un peu plus de deux semaines, ça sera la rentrée et je serais face à lui, de nouveau. Comment vais-je réagir ? Dois-je lui dire qu'il y a eu une conséquence à nos ébats, et qu'elle est magnifique ? Non, je ne veux pas... mais face à lui, tout est différent. Face à lui, je pense différemment.

**--**

**à suivre...**

**--**

**voilà fini pour le 2eme chapitre. C'est beaucoup plus long, et y'a des dialogues... j'ai beaucoup hésité à mettre cette cause de séparation, j'espère que ça plaira et que ça fera pas trop... humtrop quoi **


	3. Chapter 3

**--**

**You and Me... a happy end ?**

**--**

**Chapitre 3**

C'était le 1er Septembre, la septième et dernière rentrée à Poudlard pour notre trio infernal. Au terrier, l'agitation régnait en maître : pas précipités dans les escaliers, courses après les animaux à amener, recherches des manuels scolaires éparpillés à tous les étages, voltiges de robes de sorciers.. il y eu même une chute dans les escaliers : Ron dans sa hâte n'avait pas attaché ses lacets et venait de marcher sur l'un d'eux… le bruit assourdissant qu'il avait fait en roulant dans les escaliers avait faillit réveiller Prudence. En effet, la petite dormait encore dans la chambre de Ginny. Hermione, elle, venait de se réveiller en sursaut en se demandant s'il n'y avait pas un tremblement de terre, puis elle perçut un « _aïeuuuuh_ » suivit d'un « _ça va Ron ?_ ». Elle rit toute seule en imaginant la tête de son ami, puis décida de se recoucher ; avant de retomber dans les bras de Morphée, elle entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer et puis, le calme revenir dans la petite maison des Weasley.

Hermione fut tirée de son sommeil quelques heures plus tard par les pleurs de sa fille, elle l'a pris dans ses bras et descendit dans la cuisine lui préparer son biberon. En effet, elle avait décidé de nourrir ainsi Prudence car elle n'aurait jamais pu assurer toutes les tétées une fois à Poudlard. Apparemment, les sorciers ne connaissaient pas vraiment cette façon de nourrir les bébés. Quand Hermione avait dit à la famille Weasley qu'elle la nourrissait au biberon, Ron avait alors fait une tête d'ahuri et avait demandé comment elle allait lui donner le lait avec un « _bide rond_ ». Prudence but sans rien dire son biberon, et la jeune femme alla la recoucher. Hermione fit alors sa valise, en oubliant ni ses affaires, ni celles de sa fille et encore moins celles de Pattenrond. Elle descendit alors dans le salon, un manuel à la main, et attendit que Madame Weasley revienne de la gare afin qu'elles s'organisent pour l'après-midi.

Effectivement, Hermione avait reçu une lettre de Poudlard une semaine avant la rentrée contenant son insigne de Préfet-en-Chef, des consignes à propos de ce nouveau rôle et une lettre du Professeur Dumbledore lui-même. Dans celle-ci, il était question de son retour à Poudlard. En effet, bien qu'il comprenne tout à fait les élèves et leurs problèmes personnels, certains parents, eux, ne seraient pas aussi indulgents. Voilà pourquoi, il avait suggéré à Hermione de venir à Poudlard en transplanant… Enfin aller de cette manière au Pré-au-Lard où l'attendrait une diligence. Elle devait s'y rendre vers les dix-huit heures, soit plus ou moins une heure avant l'arrivée du Poudlard Express. Le jeune fille avait alors demandé à Madame Weasley de l'aider à aller au Pré-au-Lard…bien qu'elle ait son permis de transplaner depuis plus de six mois, elle n'avait pas encore pris confiance en elle, et ne voulait en aucun cas oublier une partie de sa fille derrière elle… C'était sujet à de nombreux cauchemars ces derniers temps.

Pour Hermione, la journée se passa sans problèmes mais enviait ses deux meilleurs amis qui étaient en train de passer un des meilleurs moments de l'année : le voyage aller dans le Poudlard Express. Elle adorait depuis la première rentrée ce voyage, bien qu'il soit long. Et puis, elle avait connu Harry et Ron dans ce train même. Ces souvenirs étaient bien loin maintenant… Il était bientôt six heures du soir, et Madame Weasley aidait Hermione à préparer Prudence, à vérifier ses bagages et à faire le tour du Terrier pour voir si elle n'avait rien oublié. Une fois tout cela fait, sa maman d'accueil, comme elle s'amusait à l'appeler quelques fois, pris Prudence dans ses bras tandis que le jeune fille agrippa ses valises ainsi que Pattenrond. Puis une demie-seconde plus tard, après deux « plop », Hermione et Mrs.Weasley avaient disparu du salon de la petite maison pour atterrir dans le seul village sorcier de toute l'Angleterre : Pré-au-Lard. Face à elles, une des diligences sans chevaux de Poudlard attendait la nouvelle Préfète-en-Chef. Avec l'aide de Mrs.Weasley, toutes les affaires de la jeune fille furent placées dans ce transport, dépassé depuis plus d'un siècle. Hermione la remercia alors, et partit en direction du château, tenant Prudence dans ses bras.

Le jeune fille était terrorisée et ne savait que penser. Avait-elle fait le bon choix en gardant Prudence ? Aurait-elle mieux fait de la confier à ses parents durant son année scolaire ? Non, elle n'aurait pu vivre aussi loin de sa fille aussi longtemps. Elle posa son regard sur le petit être qui était dans ses bras. Prudence se mit à gazouiller, sourire et rire dès que ses beaux yeux croisèrent ceux de sa mère. Comment ne pas deviner que le père de ce magnifique enfant était Draco ? Seul Ron pouvait passer à côté d'une chose pareil ! Hermione aperçut alors les tours de Poudlard. Quelques minutes plus tard, une elfe de maison vint l'aider à prendre ses affaires et les fit disparaître de la diligence. De sa petite voix aiguë, semblable à celle de Dobby, elle annonça fièrement

« _Nanny a envoyé vos valises dans votre chambre de Préfète-en-Chef ! _»

« _Merci_ » dit alors Hermione, en esquissant un sourire.

« _Je suis Nanny ! Le Professeur Dumbledore a demandée à Nanny d'être la nourrice de votre enfant cette année durant vos cours, Nanny a bien évidemment accepté ! Nanny aime bien avoir beaucoup de travail, comme ça Nanny montre qu'elle sait faire pleins de choses ! _»

Le jeune fille approuva par un signe de tête et se retint de parler de S.A.L.E. En effet, il n'aurait pas été fort intelligent de se mettre à dos l'elfe de maison qui allait s'occuper de Prudence toute l'année. Hermione présenta alors sa fille à Nanny ; cette dernière lui expliqua que ses heures de travail s'étendaient de sept heures trente du matin à six heures du soir, ainsi que pendant ses temps de repas. La Griffondore ne sut quoi dire… Dumbledore avait vraiment tout prévu. Elle pourrait manger avec les autres dans la Grande Salle, mais elle aurait aussi assez de temps pour étudier une heure à la bibliothèque chaque soir ! Alors qu'elle allait remercier Nanny, Hermione remarqua que l'elfe avait disparu soudainement… sûrement retournée en cuisine afin de préparer le festin prévu dans un peu plus d'un heure.

La jeune maman entra alors dans le château. Elle ne l'avait jamais connu aussi calme, il n'y avait pas d'élèves pour venir troubler ce paisible silence qu'elle appréciait. Mais où devait-elle aller au fait ? Elle ne savait pas où étaient ses « appartements » comme il était écrit dans la lettre de Dumbledore. Mais alors qu'elle se posait ces questions, un silhouette familière descendit les grands escaliers et vint la saluer. C'était le professeur McGonagall. Elle accueillit alors la jeune fille, fit un « gouzi-gouzi » vers le bébé et demanda à Hermione de la suivre jusqu'à ses appartements. La jeune fille suivit sa professeur qui l'emmena au deuxième étage, non loin de la tour Griffondore. « _Tant mieux, je pourrais aller les voir sans faire trois fois le tour du château_ » pensa Hermione. Minerva McGonagall prit alors la parole :

« _Le mot de passe pour entrer dans les appartements des Préfets en Chef est "Jus de Citrouille"_. »

Dès qu'elle prononça le mot de passe, un tableau représentant un homme et une femme buvant ensemble l'eau d'une fontaine pivota. Le professeur McGonagall s'engouffra dans la pièce, suivit de près par Hermione, tenant toujours dans ses bras Prudence. La Préfète en Chef fut alors émerveillée par la pièce. Elle était presque aussi grande que la salle commune de Griffondore, une énorme cheminée prenait pratiquement tout le mur face à elle. Deux fauteuils qui semblaient très confortables et un grand canapé se chauffaient près du feu qui dansait déjà dans l'âtre. Sur le mur de droite, une porte se découpait dans le mur, sa sœur jumelle était exactement à l'opposé, sur le mur de gauche.

« Votre chambre » dit alors McGonagall en montrant la porte de gauche. « _Vous avez votre salle de bain individuel en annexe à votre chambre. Je vous laisse Miss Granger, j'ai encore quelques points à régler. Je vous vois après le dîner avec votre homologue ici même_. »

Hermione aurait voulu rattraper son professeur, elle ne lui avait même pas dit qui était le deuxième Préfet en Chef ! « _Pitié que ce ne soit pas LUI_ » pensa-t-elle en entrant dans sa chambre. Elle était assez spacieuse, avec un grand lit à baldaquin, une cheminée, un bureau…et Hermione remarqua alors qu'une partie de la pièce, près de la cheminée, avait été séparé par un rideau rouge. Elle alla soulevé le tissu et vit alors un superbe lit à barreau pour Prudence. Elle continua sa visite et entra dans la salle de bain. Après avoir tout repéré et pris ses marques, elle rangea toutes ses affaires dans une armoire qui était dans un coin de la chambre et posa le coussin de Pattenrond près du feu. C'est alors que Nanny fit son retour, elle annonça alors qu'Hermione devait aller rejoindre les autres dans la Grande Salle car ils venaient tout juste d'arriver. Hermione la remercia et descendit.

La nouvelle Préfète en Chef se mit alors à stresser, tout le monde allait lui demander pourquoi elle n'était pas dans le Poudlard Express, ce qu'elle avait fait de son été… Elle s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir et était prête à faire demi-tour mais elle prit son courage à deux mains et franchit les portes de la Grande Salle. De nombreuses têtes se tournèrent vers elle mais elle n'y fit pas attention, et fonça tête baissée à la table des Griffondore et s'assit à côté d'Harry, face à Ron, face aux Serpentards… « _Mais pourquoi je me suis mise là moi ?_ ».

« _Ça va ?_ » demanda Harry

« _Oui oui_ » mentit-elle en lui faisant un sourire forcé

« _Bon c'est quand qu'ils arrivent les premières années ? J'ai faim moi !_ »

« _Ron, t'as fini de te plaindre ! Tu t'es goinfré pendant tout le voyage du Poudlard Express !_ » Assermenta Ginny comme aurait pu le faire Mme Weasley.

« _Gna gna gna…_ » marmonna alors le roux

En voyant les deux Weasley se chamailler, Harry et Hermione ne pûrent se retenir de rire.

« _Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as l'air soucieuse… C'est à cause de LUI ?_ » murmura le jeune homme, et fit un mouvement de tête en désignant Draco Malfoy en prononçant le dernier mot.

« _Mais oui, ça va... je te dis. T'inquiètes pas _»

Harry passa alors son bras droit autour des épaules de son amie, et lui embrasse les cheveux. Cet été, les deux adolescents s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés ce qui semait le trouble chez Hermione. Que faire ? Laisser ses sentiments pour Harry s'épanouir ? Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, de plus il y avait Prudence. La fille qu'elle avait eu avec Draco Malfoy, l'ennemi à Poudlard d'Harry et surtout le garçon qu'elle aimait… ou avait aimé ? Elle ne savait plus. Alors que son ami avait toujours la main sur son épaule, elle sentit un regard familier se poser sur elle… Hermione savait très bien que c'était le Serpentard. Mais au moment où elle voulut lever les yeux vers lui, les premières années accompagnées du professeur McGonagall firent leur entrée.

Le reste du dîner se passa sans encombres, malgré le fait qu'Hermiona sentait sans arrêt le regard de Draco sur elle. Comme à son habitude, Ron s'était jeté sur la nourriture et il était en train de terminer tous les plats autour de lui. Le repas toucha alors à sa fin, Hermione dut se séparer de ses amis et se dirigea vers les appartements des Préfets en Chef. Lorsqu'elle entra, McGonagall était déjà dans la salle de repos.

« _Bonsoir Miss_ »

« _Bonsoir Professeur … où est... hum… mon homologue ?_ » demanda-t-elle en parcourant la pièce du regard.

« _Il ne va pas tarder ne vous inquiétez pas _»

Alors qu'elle avait à peine terminé sa phrase, le tableau pivota et laissa entrer le deuxième Préfet en Chef. Hermione eu un haut le cœur, et une petite voix au fond d'elle-même cria « _Non pas lui_ ». En effet, Draco Malfoy venait de rentrer dans la salle de repos.

**--**

**à suivre...**

**--**

**Voilà ! Bon j'ai été un peu plus longue que d'habitude mais bon... oulalala ça c'était de la surprise le coup de Draco préfet en chef... et puis c'est de l'innovation ' mais bon... qui j'aurais pû mettre d'autre ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**--**

**You and Me... a happy end ?**

**--**

**Chapitre 4**

Alors qu'il entrait dans la salle de repos des Préfets-en-Chef, Draco leva les yeux et rencontra ceux d'Hermione. Il sentit son cœur battre à tout allure, le jeune homme dévia rapidement le regard pour ne pas laisser le malaise prendre le dessus… il fallait qu'il se calme, il pris alors une grande inspiration et s'approcha, faussement confiant, près du Professeur McGonagall.

« _Très bien, nous sommes maintenant réunis. Asseyons-nous, je vais vous parler plus amplement de vos fonctions, bien que cela a été abordé dans vos lettres cet été. Un Préfet-en-Chef…_.»

Le monologue du professeur dura ainsi une demi-heure, Hermione et Draco écoutaient sans grand intérêt, trop occupés à réfléchir. Au fond d'eux, ils savaient l'un et l'autre qu'ils allaient être Préfets-en-Chef depuis leur nomination de simple Préfet. Mais malgré cela, ils n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'ils allaient devoir partager cet espace pendant un an. Tous deux doutaient de pouvoir tenir. McGonagall termina alors son discours et leur dit bonsoir. Hermione suivit alors son professeur jusque dans le couloir.

« _Professeur.. Excusez-moi mais je ne crois pas que.. _» commença-t-elle

« _Ecoutez Miss Granger, je sais bien que la situation est particulière entre Mr Malfoy et vous mais je ne peux rien faire ! Les règles sont les règles, et même si un changement serait possible, cela ne montrerait pas l'entente qu'il doit exister entre les Préfets-en-Chef, même de Maisons radicalement opposées._ »

Hermione acquiesça, lança un « _bonsoir_ » amer à la sous-directrice et rentra dans ses « _appartements_ ». Elle s'arrêta juste sur le seuil, il était là, assis sur un des fauteuils : il l'attendait. Le jeune fille repris rapidement ses esprits et se dirigea vers sa chambre sans lui accorder un regard.

« _Tu me fuis ?_ » demanda-t-il. Il était maintenant devant elle, lui barrant le passage.

« _Pourquoi ? Je devrais ?_ » lança Hermione cyniquement.

« _Hermione… arrête un peu ce jeu ! Faut qu'on parle_ »

« _Ecoute Malfoy, j'ai pas le temps ! Laisse-moi !_ »

Elle continua alors son chemin, en lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule afin de le pousser du passage ; puis elle entra dans sa chambre. Draco entendit la porte claquer, puis deux sorts furent lancés : le premier était pour verrouiller la porte, le second lui était inconnu mais il avait perçu quelques mots en latin, puis le silence s'était installé. Draco était resté cloué en plein milieu de la pièce, il n'avait pas bougé, il n'avait même pas essayé de la retenir, il ne lui avait même pas répondu. Hermione l'avait appelé « _Malfoy _»… Elle agissait comme avant, comme si il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux. Tel un automate, Draco traversa la pièce et entra dans sa chambre. Il se coucha directement sans même porter un regard curieux à sa nouvelle chambre. Il mit quelques heures à s'endormir, n'arrivant pas à la chasser de sa tête.

**oOOOoOOOo**

C'était le matin et Draco s'apprêtait à sortir de sa chambre après s'être lavé. Redoutant de se trouver face à Hermione, il rassembla le peu de courage qu'il avait en tant que Serpentard, et actionna la poignée de la porte menant à la Salle de Repos. Il vit alors la jeune femme brune qui hantait ses rêves depuis plusieurs mois de l'autre côté de la pièce, sur le pas de sa porte. Cette dernière était entrouverte, et Hermione parlait avec une personne qui était dans sa chambre. En regardant mieux, Draco s'aperçut qu'elle parlait à un elfe de maison..

« _Un Elfe de Maison ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là en pleine journée ? » _s'interrogeait Draco tout en regardant la scène, les sourcils froncés.

Hermione sentit une présence derrière elle, elle se retourna et vit son homologue. De peur qu'il ne voit ce qui se passait dans sa chambre, elle fit un bref au revoir à Nanny et partit sans un regard vers Draco. Ce dernier était toujours planté sur le seuil de sa porte et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait lui aussi à aller prendre le petit déjeuner, il se retourna vers l'Elfe de Maison qui lui lança un regard assassin. Une fois sortie, Draco lâcha un « _Vraiment tarés ces Elfes de Maison ! _» et prit la direction de la Grande Salle.

**oOOOoOOOo**

La journée se passa sans encombre… du moins en apparence. Draco s'était juré d'oublier cette « foutue Sang de Bourbe » mais ceci était apparemment impossible pour lui… On aurait dit que le hasard faisait tout pour qu'il la voit tout le temps. Il faut avouer que son emploi du temps n'était pas à son avantage ! Rien que dans la journée du lundi : 2 cours de 2 heures en commun avec les Gryffondors et son cours d'option : l'arithmancie. Sans compter les heures de repas où elle était toujours, comme par hasard, dans son champ de vision ou encore les courts moments où il la croisait dans les couloirs du château. A la fin de la journée, il alla se réfugier dans sa chambre, le seul endroit où il pouvait être tranquille et surtout ne plus la voir. Mais apparemment, le « destin » ne voulait pas le laisser se reposer et l'oublier… Alors qu'il venait de tomber lourdement sur son lit, trois brefs coups furent donnés à sa porte… Il lança un juron et se leva pour ouvrir.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu veux Granger ?_ » aboya-t-il presque

« _Oula… faut être calme tu sais !_ »

Draco grogna pour montrer qu'il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur.

« _Bon, ok… McGonagall nous a donné pas mal de boulot et il faut commencer le plus tôt possible mais apparemment ça sera pas aujourd'hui ! Tu m'appelleras quand t'auras fini de faire la tronche !_ »

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons. Alors qu'elle allait entrer dans sa chambre, Draco l'interpella :

« _Granger !_ »

Surprise, elle pivota et le regarda, il était toujours dans l'encadrement de sa porte.

« _Qu'est-ce tu voulais qu'on fasse ?_ »

« _Tu as fini de faire la tronche ou pas ? Parce que franchement ça me dit pas de bosser avec toi si t'es d'humeur massacrante. _»

« _Tu veux qu'on fasse notre boulot ou pas ? Alors t'occupes pas de mon humeur._ »

« _Bon ok. Assieds-toi, j'vais chercher du parchemin et des plumes_. »

Draco se frappa intérieurement. _« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? pfff J'voulais me reposer pas bosser ! Et encore moins avec Elle…_ »

Hermione revint dans la Salle de Repos. Elle posa son attirails sur ses genoux et s'assit sur le fauteuil opposé à celui de Draco. Pour rien au monde elle aurait voulu se retrouver seule avec lui mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Elle tentait de rester la plus neutre et calme possible. Hermione prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

« _Alors nous y voilà ! Il faut tout d'abord qu'on fasse des emplois du temps pour les rondes. Lundi soi, j'ai pensé à… _»

**--**

**à suivre...**

**--**

**Aaah désolée pour le retard ! Vous me pardonnez ? En plus j'sais que c'est court mais j'étais vraiment en panne d'inspiration ! J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! Promis j'essayerais de faire mieux la prochaine fois ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**--**

**You and Me... a happy end ?**

**--**

**Chapitre 5**

Dans la Grande Salle, Draco mangeait son petit déjeuner sans grande conviction. La veille, il avait dû effectuer ses devoirs de Préfet en Chef mais il n'avait rien fait réellement. Il avait acquiescé toute la soirée aux propositions d'Hermione afin que la torture passe le plus vite possible. Au bout d'une heure et demi, il avait enfin pu aller se poser sur son lit, ne rien faire et surtout essayer de ne pas penser à Elle. A l'aide de sa fourchette, Draco était en train de massacrer ses œufs. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir cette fille, cette Sang de Bourbe de sa tête ! Il leva les yeux vers la table des Gryffondors et il l'a vit… Elle était assise face à Harry, et faisait dos à Draco. Ce dernier put remarquer les regards pleins de tendresse qu'envoyait son ennemi à la Préfète. Il eu une soudaine envie de prendre la tête d'Harry et de la taper contre la table mais il se résigna… bien trop de témoins. Draco ne lâchait plus des yeux Hermione et il la suivit du regard lorsqu'elle quitta la Grande Salle en compagnie d'Harry. Draco bouillonnait de rage.

**oOOOoOOOo**

Dans le couloir menant à la salle de McGonagall, Harry et Hermione marchaient tranquillement.

« _Hé au fait, où est Ron ?_ »

« _Heuuum j'sais pas…_ » mentit Harry

Hermione sceptique s'arrêta et regarda son ami en fronçant les sourcils

« _Arrête de mentir ! T'as jamais été doué pour ça !_ »

«_ Bon ça va… en fait, j'lui ai demandé si, on pouvait être seuls tous les deux… _» lâcha rapidement le jeune homme sans cesser d'admirer le superbe carrelage du couloir.

« _Oh ! Et bien, nous voilà seuls… _» dit-elle afin de lui donner un peu plus de courage.

Hermione savait pertinemment où voulait en venir Harry. Ce dernier leva enfin les yeux vers elle, les joues empourprées.

« _Hermione… je.. je…_ » bégaya-t-il tout en approchant doucement son visage de celui de la Préfète en Chef.

Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Les yeux de l'un rivés dans ceux de l'autre. Harry prit son courage à deux mains et pressa ses lèvres contre celles d'Hermione. La jeune fille répondit au baiser.

A ce moment-là, Draco toujours aussi énervé partait pour la salle de son prochain cours… « _Bon qu'est-ce que j'ai maintenant ? Foutus emplois du temps.. peuvent pas les laisser d'une année à l'autre ? aaah… Métamorphose avec la vieille chouette_ ». Le jeune homme emprunta le couloir qui menait vers la salle. Tout à coup, il leva les yeux et vit un couple s'embrassant. « _Pff franchement ça fait à peine 2 jours qu'on est rentré et en voilà déjà deux qui se mangent la bouche ! Et dès le matin ! Ça me rendrait malade…_ ». Alors qu'il s'approchait du couple, il reconnut alors Hermione. Son Hermione ! Enfin non pas « son » Hermione mais quand même… et le garçon n'était autre que Potter… Le Potter qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis sa première année et là encore il ne dérogeait pas à la règle. C'était comme si il venait de se prendre un sacré coup de poing dans le ventre, Draco se sentit vacillé sur ses pieds… Il secoua la tête afin de se redonner des forces. Sur le coup, il avait envie de séparer ce minable de la bouche de SA Sang de Bourbe, de le projeter contre un mur et de le taper aussi fort qu'il le pourrait. Mais, le jeune homme passa en vitesse dans le couloir afin de rejoindre la classe de McGonagall…

Hermione ne savait plus trop ce qu'elle faisait… Elle embrassait Harry ? Oh mon Dieu ! Bien sûr elle l'aimait… mais était-ce plus que de l'amitié ? Tout se confondait dans son esprit… Plus elle réfléchissait, plus elle voyait Prudence et surtout de Draco apparaître dans sa tête ! Et si elle s'était trompée pour Harry ? Et si elle ne l'aimait que comme un frère ? Mais Hermione adorait quand il l'a protégeait, quand il la prenait des ses bras pour la consoler… Pouf elle vit une image de Draco ! Elle adorait aussi quand il l'a faisait rire, elle adorait le voir rire… Pouf encore Draco… Pouf Draco…

La jeune fille s'éloigna subitement d'Harry. Ce dernier, surpris, la regarda incrédule.

« _Harry… Je suis désolée. Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée tous les deux… C'est encore tout embrouillé dans ma tête…Harry pardonne-moi mais c'est trop tôt._ »

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait envie de lui crier que non il n'arriverait pas à lui pardonner ! Qu'elle avait été trop proche de lui cet été et qu'elle le repoussait pour rien ! Qu'elle allait le faire souffrir… Il prit un ton plus ou moins neutre.

« _D'accord, d'accord Hermione. S'il faut attendre, j'attendrais_. »

Sa bouche disait une chose, tandis que ses yeux en disait un autre. Hermione le vit bien mais ne voulut pas enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Elle lui fit un sourire sincère.

« _Alors on va en classe ?_ » demanda-t-elle

« _Vas-y j'te rejoins, j'vais attendre Ron_ » essaya-t-il de dire sur son ton de voix normal.

« _Ah d'accord. Bon à tout à l'heure._ »

Et Hermione partit en direction de la classe. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle venait de blesser profondément un de ses meilleurs amis.

**oOOOoOOOo**

Devant la salle, le Préfet en Chef était toujours aussi sur les nerfs et ses « amis » ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Draco était devant la porte et vociférait après des élèves de 7eme année de différentes maisons :

« _Londubat ! Moins 15 points pour Gryffondor ! Abbot ! 5 points de moins pour Pouffsoufle ! Brown tu fais perdre 10 points à Gryffondor ! Finnigan ! Moins 5 pour Gryffondor ! Patil ! Moins 10 points pour Serdaigle… et aussi Gryffondor pendant qu'on y est_ ! »

Draco tournait sur lui-même et cherchait des élèves au hasard… tout à coup il se retrouva nez à nez avec Hermione. La jeune fille fronçait les sourcils, et le fusillait du regard. Il enfila son masque « malfoyen » ne montrant pas ainsi que de décevoir ainsi son homologue le faisait souffrir.

« _Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire Malfoy ?_ »

« _Mes devoirs de Préfet en Chef_ » répondit-il le plus simplement possible, en haussant les épaules.

« _Oh ! Bien sûr ! Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu enlèves des points aux Maisons comme ça ?_ »

« _J'ai mes raisons !_ »

Draco commençait un hausser le ton. Les élèves qui attendaient eux-aussi le cours tressaillirent en voyant que le Serpentard se mettait en colère. Mais la Préfète en Chef ne cilla point et ajouta :

« _Je redonne tous les points déduits par la Préfet en Chef, Draco Malfoy_ »

Le jeune homme bouillait de rage ! Comment osait-elle lui tenir tête ? Jamais personne, ou presque ne l'avait affronter comme elle le faisait. Il sera les dents, de rage. Comment pouvait-il se laisser marcher sur les pieds ? Comment pouvait-il se laisser marcher sur les pieds par une fille, Sang de Bourbe qui plus est ! Draco avait baissé sa garde face à elle, Hermione l'avait affaiblit. Il ignorait comment mais il allait agir ! Il fallait qu'il la repousse ! De plus, elle avait facilité les choses en sortant avec Potter ! En repensant au baiser, Draco sentit la colère revenir avec force. Il fait un pas vers Hermione, mit son visage à quelques centimètres du sien et lui lança un regard noir.

« _Ça t'amuse Granger ?_ »

Hermione entrouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais ils furent interrompus par le professeur McGonagall. Elle était dans la salle depuis un petit bout de temps mais aucun élève n'était entré.

« _Alors jeunes gens, auriez-vous peur du cours de Métamorphose ? _»

La sous-directrice balaya des yeux la foule d'élèves et s'arrêta sur les deux Préfets en Chef, qui se fusillaient du regard.

« _Il y a un problème Miss Granger ? Monsieur Malfoy ?_ »

Draco, rageur, se détourna rapidement de Granger et entra en premier dans la Salle et lança un « _Aucun problème_ » amer au professeur.

Le jeune homme se plaça tout devant dans un coin, contrairement à son habitude. Ainsi, il n'allait pas passer l'heure à regarder Granger, il n'allait pas passer l'heure à se frapper mentalement, il n'allait pas se torturer l'esprit avec Elle.

Pendant l'heure, Draco ne suivit pas le cours plus que d'habitude. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était devant qu'il allait obligatoirement suivre… Il repensait à ce baiser… Il signifiait qu'Hermione l'avait définitivement oublier… Mais avait-elle été attachée à lui ? Bien sûr… oui c'était obligé… toute fille normale ne peut pas coucher avec un gars sans avoir des sentiments. Draco secoua la tête : _« De toute façon, vieux, si c'était le cas, c'est bien fini fini maintenant ! _». Il se jura d'oublier Hermione une fois pour toute.

**--**

**à suivre...**

**--**

**Et voilààààà ! Bon j'vais devoir faire une pause car j'pars en vacances ! Promis j'vais bien réfléchir à la suite... Faudra que j'note pour pô tout oublier '**


	6. Chapter 6

**--**

**You and Me... a happy end ?**

**--**

**Chapitre 7**

La journée avait été longue. A la bibliothèque, Hermione ferma sèchement son « _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_ ». Pour peut-être la première fois en 7 ans, la jeune femme en avait assez de réviser, de s'avancer… Elle voulait voir Prudence plus souvent, plus longtemps… elle voulait s'occuper d'elle ! Elle était sa mère après tout ! Hermione rangea en vitesse ses affaires, sortit de la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers les appartements de Préfets en chef. Les couloirs étaient noirs, la nuit tombait tôt à cette époque. Les seules lumières venaient des quelques bougies qui flottaient à 2 mètres environs du sols, mais aussi des grandes fenêtres présentes tout le long des couloirs qui laissaient la faible luminosité du soleil couchant entrer dans les sombres couloirs du château. Hermione aperçu au bout du couloir, devant le tableau dissimulant l'entrée des appartements des Préfets en Chef, une jeune fille blonde, grande et fine. Alors qu'elle s'approchait, elle reconnut alors Pansy Parkinson, une 7eme année faisant partie de Serpentards, et accessoirement ex-petite amie de Draco Malfoy.

Hermione passa doucement à côté d'elle et vit que le jeune femme était plutôt nerveuse et se triturait les doigts dans tous les sens, tout en se dandinant légèrement sur place. La Préfète en Chef se dirigea vers le tableau sans dire un mot, mais au moment de dire le mot de passe, elle se ravisa et se tourna vers Pansy.

« _Tu attends Malfoy ?_ » demanda-t-elle

La serpentarde ne répondit pas… non qu'elle ne le veuille pas mais apparemment elle n'avait pas entendu Hermione. Son regard était ailleurs, posé sur un quelconque motifs du tapis.

« _Parkinson ?_ » dit-elle plus fort afin de la sortir de son monde.

« _Hein ? Quoi ?_ » répondit Pansy comme perdue.

« _Tu attends Malfoy ?_ » répéta la brunette.

_« Euh oui… oui_ »

« _Ok… j'vais lui dire que tu l'attends_. »

Pansy eut l'air surprise de la gentillesse d'Hermione. Cette dernière avait décidé d'essayer de ne pas trop s'attirer d'ennuis durant sa dernière année à Poudlard. De plus, Hermione ne voulait pas trop qu'on s'intéresse à elle, ou que l'on s'acharne sur elle… Elle avait opté pour la discrétion et tout particulièrement avec les Serpentards… Et encore plus depuis que Voldemort avait refait parler de lui au Tournois des 3 Sorciers, puis au Ministère de la Magie.

Hermione marmonna le mot de passe et le tableau pivota. La salle commune était vide et le seul bruit venait du crépitement du feu. Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de Draco et frappa 3 coups brefs. Le Préfet en Chef vint ouvrir et fut plus que surpris de voir Hermione sur le pas de sa porte. Il était torse nu et avait sa chemise à la main.

« _Granger ?_ » dit-il surpris.

« _Vu ta tenue, ton intonation de voix, ton air et la blonde qui attend dans le couloir, tu ne t'attendais pas à que ce soit moi ! Je suis juste venue te dire que Parkinson t'attend dehors. Je sais pas ce que vous allez faire ou ce que tu lui as dit mais elle a l'air nerveuse…_ »

« _Euh ouais…_ » lâcha juste Draco, gêné et essayant de mettre difficilement sa chemise.

« _Bon, sur ce…_ »

Hermione tourna les talons et dirigea vers sa chambre.

« _Granger ! Comme t'as pu le remarquer, on pourra pas faire notre réunion de Préfets en Chef ce soir vu que j'ai un… rendez-vous._ » lui lança-t-il en hésitant sur le dernier mot.

« _Pour être honnête Malfoy, j'avais oublié. Oh et puis… C'est plutôt cool de ta part de m'avoir écoutée au sujet de tes rendez-vous nocturnes… Comme ça ce soir, je pourrais utiliser la Salle Commune tranquillement…_ »

Hermione lui fit un sourire forcé, et actionna la poignée de sa porte et pénétra dans sa chambre. Draco avait envie de lui dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait mais à quoi bon ? Il n'était plus avec elle… et techniquement ne l'avait jamais été. Et puis cette simple réflexion déboucherait sûrement sur un long débat, voire une engueulade et il n'avait ni l'envie, ni le temps pour ça. De plus, il ne voulait pas, au moment où il allait être face à Voldemort, sentir de la rancœur envers Elle, ou même tout simplement penser à Elle. Il n'était pas assez fort en Occlumencie pour bloquer son esprit surtout en ce qui la concernait. Le moyen le plus simple qu'il avait trouvé était d'essayer de ne pas penser à Elle pendant toute la soirée… Il attrapa sa cape, l'a mis sur ses épaules et alla dans le couloir pour rejoindre la Serpentarde.

Dans sa chambre, Hermione remercia Nanny pour son travail. Une fois seule et Prudence endormie, elle repensait à nouveau à ce rendez-vous entre Draco et Pansy. Elle sentit alors une larme couler sur sa joue. Voir Draco avec une fille l'affectait évidemment, elle n'avait pas réussi à le sortir de son cœur mais le voir avec Pansy était encore plus horrible. En effet, la jeune femme savait ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux. Ce n'était pas seulement une aventure d'un soir… Pansy avait été le premier et le seul, à sa connaissance, amour de Draco. Il était resté avec elle deux ans si ses souvenirs étaient exacts. Alors évidemment, savoir qu'ils avaient un rendez-vous ensemble signifiait peut être un retour du couple fétiche des Serpentards. A cette pensée, de nouvelles larmes s'échappèrent et le doux visage d'Hermione fut inondé.

**oOOOoOOOo**

Draco marchait dans les couloirs du château, suivit de près par Pansy qui était de plus en plus nerveuse. Elle ne cessait de jouer avec ses mains. Le jeune homme emprunta le passage secret qui menait directement sous le magasin de confiseries Honeydukes du Pré-au-Lard. Le passage était dissimulé derrière une statue d'une sorcière borgne et bossue, Draco l'avait découvert en suivant Potter un jour lors de leur troisième année. Les deux Serpentards marchèrent pendant une bonne demi-heure avant d'arriver dans la réserve du magasin. Ils sortirent dans la rue avec le plus de discrétion possible et se dirigèrent vers la maison délabrée… la Cabane Hurlante. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte d'entrée. Draco se retourna et regarda Pansy dans les yeux. Elle ressemblait à un pantin, comme si seul son corps était présent. Le jeune homme encercla son visage de ses mains et lui parla doucement, afin de la rassurer.

« _Pansy, ça va aller. D'accord ? Tout va bien se passer. Tu dois surtout ne pas montrer ta peur, il la sentirait._ »

En signe d'approbation, elle hocha la tête. Draco pris les mains de Pansy et déposa y déposa un baiser. Ils se sourirent et entrèrent de la Cabane Hurlante.

Tout était sombre, et délabré. Chacun de leur pas faisait grincer le plancher. Tout à coup, le Préfet en Chef se figea. Un énorme serpent était face à eux. Il les regarda pendant quelques secondes et parti à l'étage ; Draco le suivit. Sur le palier, il vit de la lumière provenir d'une pièce, et le serpent y entra. Il hésita quelques instants, puis pénétra dans la pièce, suivi de Pansy. C'était une chambre, avec un lit en baldaquin détruit sur sa droite, et une cheminée sur le mur face à eux. Devant l'âtre, se tenait un fauteuil imposant qui leur tournait le dos. C'est alors qu'une voix ou plutôt une sorte de sifflement se fit entendre dans la pièce. Pansy étouffa un cri, et attrapa la main gauche de Draco.

« _Bonssssoir Mes Jeunes Mangemorts._ »

Ils contournèrent le fauteuil par la droite et se retrouvèrent face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. De surprise, Pansy lâcha la main de Draco et resta debout à regarder d'horreur Voldemort qui ne ressemblait toujours pas à un homme. Son visage était très fin, pâle et squelettique. Son nez inexistant laissait la place à deux fentes, quant à sa bouche, elle ne comportait qu'une seule fine ouverture, sans lèvres. On aurait dit un serpent transformé partiellement en homme. Le Seigneur tenta de faire abstraction de l'attitude de la jeune femme et lança un sourire carnassier à ses deux nouvelles recrus.

« _Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, je me ssssuis rapproché de vous mais sssssurtout de mes ennemis. Ce petit rendez-vous n'a évidemment pas pour ssssseul but de nous voir. Je vais faire de vous mes Mangemorts. Missssss Parkinssssson veuillez ssssortir le temps que je m'entretienne sssseul avec le jeune Malfoy._ »

Tel une marionnette, elle sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte. Draco savait qu'elle était en train de mourir de peur, il savait aussi que le Seigneur l'avait remarqué. Il espérait seulement qu'il ne lui ferait rien pour son manque de foi en lui.

« _Maître, pour Pansy…_ »

« _Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, tout se passsssssera bien et elle me ssssuivra comme tant d'autre l'on fait avant elle._ »

« _Très bien Maître_ » répondit-il en le faisant un révérence.

Il se demanda alors ce que Voldemort allait faire à Pansy pour qu'il la suive… Il préféra ôter ces idées de sa tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de montrer qu'il doutait de son Maître.

« _Tu es bien le filssss de ton père : déterminé, courageux, ambitieux et tu vas devenir comme lui l'un de mes plus proches collaborateurs. Tu ssssseras mon esssspion infiltré à Poudlard, un esssspion haut placé ayant pratiquement tous les droits compte tenu de ton ssstatut de Préfet en Chef. Dès que tu recevras une lettre comme tu as reçu ce matin, tu t'éclipsssseras… des instructions te sssseront donnés_. »

« _Bien Maître_ » répondit Draco mécaniquement.

« _Très bien…Maintenant, officialisons notre lien_ »

Draco compris ce qu'il allait lui arriver, Voldemort allait lui déposer le fameux tatouage des Mangemorts. Il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour maintenant, et il en était hors de question en particulier face au Lord. Il regarda le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans les yeux et releva sa manche de chemise droite. A ce moment-là, Voldemort se mit à rire… un rire noir, macabre… un rire qui ne donna pas envie à Draco de rire.

« _Jeune et naïf Malfoy… Tout le monde sssssait que les mangemorts sssssont reconnaissssssables pas leur tatouage au bras droit… Tu te ferais remarquer tout de sssssuite. Il est hors de question que tu te fasssssses prendre ! Non… enlève ta cape et tourne-toi…_ »

Draco s'exécuta, une certaine appréhension commençait à l'envahir. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra pour sortir ce sentiment de lui. Il sentit la baguette du Lord se poser contre son épaule droite, puis tout à coup, une intense brûlure à cet endroit même. Il se retint de crier de douleur… c'était comme si on lui déposait un fer chaud sur la peau tout en le transperçant de part et d'autre avec des lames. Sous la douleur, il tomba à genou, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Il serra ses poings aussi fort qu'il le put, jusqu'à se faire saigner. Il ne voulait pas crier de douleur, non, il ne voulait pas donner ce bonheur au sadique qu'était Voldemort et il ne voulait encore moins effrayer d'avantage Pansy. Puis subitement, la douleur se stoppa et le Lord enleva sa baguette de l'épaule de Draco. Il resta quelques secondes à genoux ; puis se releva et fit face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le visage meurtri par la douleur passée, il tenta de garder de l'assurance dans son regard. Voldemort lui fit un sourire carnassier et dit :

« _Nous en avons fini là, Mon Jeune Mangemort. Vous pouvez dissssposser. Veuillez faire entrer notre très chère Missssss Parkinssson_. »

« _Merci Maître._ »

Draco sortit de la pièce, ménageant son épaule droite... là, où Voldemort lui avait déposé le tatouage des Mangemorts. Il vit Pansy et lui dit qu'elle devait y aller, il l'a rassura une dernière fois et elle entra pour recevoir elle aussi son « _lien_ » avec Voldemort. Il l'attendit sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée de la maison. Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit un cri briser le silence de la campagne anglaise. C'était Pansy. Il avait envie de courir à l'intérieur, monter les escaliers et arrêter son supplice mais ils se feront tuer tous les deux pour cet acte d'insolence envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Au bout d'une minute, le silence revint mais Pansy n'apparût que cinq minutes plus tard.

« _Ça va Pansy ?_ » demanda Draco inquiet.

« _Mais bien sûr que je vais bien.. Comment veux-tu que je n'aille pas bien ? Je suis enfin devenu une proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres._ » dit-elle mécaniquement.

Sur le chemin du retour, le Préfet en chef remarqua que la jeune femme n'était plus la même. Elle n'était plus nerveuse, n'était plus au bout des larmes… elle marchait avec assurance dans le passage secret et ne disait pas un mot à Draco. Comme Voldemort lui avait dit, la jeune fille l'avait suivit comme tant d'autres l'avaient fait… Il lui avait fait subir le sortilège de l'Imperium…

**--**

**à suivre...**

**--**

**Bon alors voilà la suite... Un peu plus vite que d'habitude... mais c'est pas encore assez rapide me direz-vous ! Désolée ' Sinon pour le tatouage sur l'épaule, j'en avais envie depuis que j'avais vu un fanart sur un site sur le couple Dramione... en allant sur le blog du dessinateur, j'ai vu que ça venait déjà d'une fic... Mais vu que j'avais déjà fait ma ptite histoire dans ma tête j'avais pas envie de laisser tomber ce détail.. Donc j'ai décidé de l'utiliser. J'espère que l'auteur de la fic d'origine me pardonnera de ce petit emprunt.**


	7. Chapter 7

**-------------------------------**

**You and Me...a happy end ?**

**-------------------------------**

**Chapitre 7**

La journée avait été longue. A la bibliothèque, Hermione ferma sèchement son « Manuel avancé de préparation des potions ». Pour peut-être la première fois en 7 ans, la jeune femme en avait assez de réviser, de s'avancer… Elle voulait voir Prudence plus souvent, plus longtemps… elle voulait s'occuper d'elle ! Elle était sa mère après tout ! Hermione rangea en vitesse ses affaires, sortit de la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers les appartements de Préfets en chef. Les couloirs étaient noirs, la nuit tombait tôt à cette époque. Les seules lumières venaient des quelques bougies qui flottaient à 2 mètres environs du sols, mais aussi des grandes fenêtres présentes tout le long des couloirs qui laissaient la faible luminosité du soleil couchant entrer dans les sombres couloirs du château. Hermione aperçu au bout du couloir, devant le tableau dissimulant l'entrée des appartements des Préfets en Chef, une jeune fille blonde, grande et fine. Alors qu'elle s'approchait, elle reconnut alors Pansy Parkinson, une 7eme année faisant partie de Serpentards, et accessoirement ex-petite amie de Draco Malfoy.

Hermione passa doucement à côté d'elle et vit que le jeune femme était plutôt nerveuse et se triturait les doigts dans tous les sens, tout en se dandinant légèrement sur place. La Préfète en Chef se dirigea vers le tableau sans dire un mot, mais au moment de dire le mot de passe, elle se ravisa et se tourna vers Pansy.

« _Tu attends Malfoy ?_ » demanda-t-elle

La serpentarde ne répondit pas… non qu'elle ne le veuille pas mais apparemment elle n'avait pas entendu Hermione. Son regard était ailleurs, posé sur un quelconque motifs du tapis.

« _Parkinson ?_ » dit-elle plus fort afin de la sortir de son monde.

« _Hein ? Quoi ?_ » répondit Pansy comme perdue.

« _Tu attends Malfoy ?_ » répéta la brunette.

_« Euh oui… oui_ »

« _Ok… j'vais lui dire que tu l'attends_. »

Pansy eut l'air surprise de la gentillesse d'Hermione. Cette dernière avait décidé d'essayer de ne pas trop s'attirer d'ennuis durant sa dernière année à Poudlard. De plus, Hermione ne voulait pas trop qu'on s'intéresse à elle, ou que l'on s'acharne sur elle… Elle avait opté pour la discrétion et tout particulièrement avec les Serpentards…. Et encore plus depuis que Voldemort avait refait parler de lui au Tournois des 3 Sorciers, puis au Ministère de la Magie.

Hermione marmonna le mot de passe et le tableau pivota. La salle commune était vide et le seul bruit venait du crépitement du feu. Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de Draco et frappa 3 coups brefs. Le Préfet en Chef vint ouvrir et fut plus que surpris de voir Hermione sur le pas de sa porte. Il était torse nu et avait sa chemise à la main.

« _Granger ?_ » dit-il surpris.

« _Vu ta tenue, ton intonation de voix, ton air et la blonde qui attend dans le couloir, tu ne t'attendais pas à que ce soit moi ! Je suis juste venue te dire que Parkinson t'attend dehors. Je sais pas ce que vous allez faire ou ce que tu lui as dit mais elle a l'air nerveuse…_ »

« _Euh ouais…_ » lâcha juste Draco, gêné et essayant de remettre difficilement sa chemise.

« _Bon, sur ce…_ »

Hermione tourna les talons et dirigea vers sa chambre.

« _Granger ! Comme t'as pu le remarquer, on pourra pas faire notre réunion de Préfets en Chef ce soir vu que j'ai un… rendez-vous._ » lui lança-t-il en hésitant sur le dernier mot.

« _Pour être honnête Malfoy, j'avais oublié. Oh et puis… C'est plutôt cool de ta part de m'avoir écoutée au sujet de tes rendez-vous nocturnes… Comme ça ce soir, je pourrais utiliser la Salle Commune tranquillement…_ »

Hermione lui fit un sourire forcé, et actionna la poignée de sa porte et pénétra dans sa chambre. Draco avait envie de lui dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait mais à quoi bon ? Il n'était plus avec elle… et techniquement ne l'avait jamais été. Et puis cette simple réflexion déboucherait sûrement sur un long débat, voire une engueulade et il n'avait ni l'envie, ni le temps pour ça. De plus, il ne voulait pas, au moment où il allait être face à Voldemort, sentir de la rancœur envers Elle, ou même tout simplement penser à Elle. Il n'était pas assez fort en Occlumencie pour bloquer son esprit surtout en ce qui la concernait. Le moyen le plus simple qu'il avait trouvé était d'essayer de ne pas penser à Elle pendant toute la soirée… Il attrapa sa cape, l'a mis sur ses épaules et alla dans le couloir pour rejoindre la Serpentarde.

Dans sa chambre, Hermione remercia Nanny pour son travail. Une fois seule et Prudence endormie, elle repensait à nouveau à ce rendez-vous entre Draco et Pansy. Elle sentit alors une larme couler sur sa joue. Voir Draco avec une fille l'affectait évidemment, elle n'avait pas réussi à le sortir de son cœur mais le voir avec Pansy était encore plus horrible. En effet, la jeune femme savait ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux. Ce n'était pas seulement une aventure d'un soir… Pansy avait été le premier et le seul, à sa connaissance, amour de Draco. Il était resté avec elle deux ans si ses souvenirs étaient exacts. Alors évidemment, savoir qu'ils avaient un rendez-vous ensemble signifiait peut être un retour du couple fétiche des Serpentards. A cette pensée, de nouvelles larmes s'échappèrent et le doux visage d'Hermione fut inondé.

**oOOOoOOOo**

Draco marchait dans les couloirs du château, suivit de près par Pansy qui était de plus en plus nerveuse. Elle ne cessait de jouer avec ses mains. Le jeune homme emprunta le passage secret qui menait directement sous le magasin de confiseries Honeydukes du Pré-au-Lard. Le passage était dissimulé derrière une statue d'une sorcière borgne et bossue, Draco l'avait découvert en suivant Potter un jour lors de leur troisième année. Les deux Serpentards marchèrent pendant une bonne demi-heure avant d'arriver dans la réserve du magasin. Ils sortirent dans la rue avec le plus de discrétion possible et se dirigèrent vers la maison délabrée… la Cabane Hurlante. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte d'entrée. Draco se retourna et regarda Pansy dans les yeux. Elle ressemblait à un pantin, comme si seul son corps était présent. Le jeune homme encercla son visage de ses mains et lui parla doucement, afin de la rassurer.

« _Pansy, ça va aller. D'accord ? Tout va bien se passer. Tu dois surtout ne pas montrer ta peur, il la sentirait._ »

En signe d'approbation, elle hocha la tête. Draco pris les mains de Pansy et déposa y déposa un baiser. Ils se sourirent et entrèrent de la Cabane Hurlante.

Tout était sombre, et délabré. Chacun de leur pas faisait grincer le plancher. Tout à coup, le Préfet en Chef se figea. Un énorme serpent était face à eux. Il les regarda pendant quelques secondes et parti à l'étage ; Draco le suivit. Sur le palier, il vit de la lumière provenir d'une pièce, et le serpent y entra. Il hésita quelques instants, puis pénétra dans la pièce, suivi de Pansy. C'était une chambre froide, avec un lit en baldaquin détruit sur sa droite, et une cheminée face à lui. Devant l'âtre, se tenait un fauteuil imposant qui leur tournait le dos. C'est alors qu'une voix ou plutôt une sorte de sifflement se fit entendre dans la pièce. Pansy étouffa un cri, et attrapa la main gauche de Draco.

« _Bonssssoir Mes Jeunes Mangemorts._ »

Ils contournèrent le fauteuil par la droite et se retrouvèrent face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. De surprise, Pansy lâcha la main de Draco et resta debout à regarder d'horreur Voldemort qui ne ressemblait toujours pas à un homme. Son visage était très fin, pâle et squelettique. Son nez inexistant laissait la place à deux fentes, quant à sa bouche, elle ne comportait qu'une seule fine ouverture, sans lèvres. On aurait dit un serpent transformé partiellement en homme. Le Seigneur tenta de faire abstraction de l'attitude de la jeune femme et lança un sourire carnassier à ses deux jeunes recrus.

« _Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, je me ssssuis rapproché de vous mais sssssurtout de mes ennemis. Mais ce petit rendez-vous, n'a évidemment pas pour ssssseul but de nous voir. Je vais faire de vous mes Mangemorts. Missssss Parkinssssson veuillez ssssortir le temps que je m'entretienne sssseul avec le jeune Malfoy._ »

Tel une marionnette, elle sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte. Draco savait qu'elle était en train de mourir de peur, il savait aussi que le Seigneur l'avait remarqué. Il espérait seulement qu'il ne lui ferait rien pour son manque de foi en lui.

« _Maître, pour Pansy…_ »

« _Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, tout se passsssssera bien et elle me ssssuivra comme tant d'autre l'on fait avant elle._ »

« _Très bien Maître_ » répondit-il en le faisant un révérence.

Il se demanda alors ce que Voldemort allait faire à Pansy pour qu'il la suive… Il préféra ôter ces idées de sa tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de montrer qu'il doutait en son Maître.

« _Tu es bien le filssss de ton père : déterminé, courageux, ambitieux et tu vas devenir comme lui un de mes plus proches collaborateurs. Tu ssssseras mon esssspion infiltré à Poudlard, un esssspion haut placé ayant pratiquement tous les droits compte tenu de ton ssstatut de Préfet en Chef. Dès que tu recevras une lettre comme tu as reçu ce matin, tu t'éclipsssseras… des instructions te sssseront donnés_. »

« _Bien Maître_ » répondit Draco mécaniquement.

« _Très bien…Maintenant, officialisons notre lien_ »

Draco compris ce qu'il allait lui arriver, Voldemort allait lui déposer le fameux tatouage des Mangemorts. Il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour maintenant, et il en était hors de question en particulier face au Lord. Il regarda le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans les yeux et releva sa manche de chemise droite. A ce moment-là, Voldemort se mit à rire… un rire noir, macabre… un rire qui ne donna pas envie à Draco de rire.

« _Jeune et naïf Malfoy… Tout le monde sssssait que les mangemorts sssssont reconnaissssssables pas leur tatouage au bras droit… Tu te ferais remarquer tout de sssssuite. Il est hors de question que tu te fasssssses prendre ! Non… enlève ta cape et tourne-toi…_ »

Draco s'exécuta, une certaine impréhension commençait à l'envahir. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra pour sortir ce sentiment de lui. Il sentit la baguette du Lord se poser contre son épaule droite, puis tout à coup, une intense brûlure à cet endroit même. Il se retint de crier de douleur… c'était comme si on lui déposait un fer chaud sur la peau tout le transperçant de part et d'autre avec des lames. Sous la douleur, il tomba à genou, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Il serra ses poings aussi fort qu'il le put, jusqu'à se faire saigner. Il ne voulait pas crier de douleur, non, il ne voulait pas donner ce bonheur au sadique qu'était Voldemort et il ne voulait encore moins effrayer d'avantage Pansy. Puis subitement, la douleur se stoppa et le Lord enleva sa baguette de l'épaule de Draco. Il resta quelques secondes à genoux, au sol ; puis se releva et fit face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le visage meurtri par la douleur passée, il tenta de garder de l'assurance dans son regard. Voldemort lui fit un sourire carnassier et dit :

« _Nous en avons fini là, Mon Jeune Mangemort. Vous pouvez dissssposser. Veuillez faire entrer notre très chère Missssss Parkinssson_. »

« _Merci Maître._ »

Draco sortit de la pièce, ménageant son épaule droite ; là, où Voldemort lui avait déposé le tatouage des Mangemorts. Il vit Pansy et lui dit qu'elle devait y aller, il l'a rassura une dernière fois et elle entra pour recevoir elle aussi son « _lien_ » avec Voldemort. Il l'attendit sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée de la maison. Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit un cri briser le silence de la campagne anglaise. C'était Pansy. Il avait envie de courir à l'intérieur, monter les escaliers et arrêter son supplice mais ils se feront tuer tous les deux pour cet acte d'insolence envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Au bout d'une minute, le silence revint mais Pansy n'apparût que cinq minutes plus tard.

« Ça va Pansy ? » demanda Draco inquiet.

« Mais bien sûr que je vais bien.. Comment veux-tu que je n'aille pas bien ? Je suis enfin devenu une proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres. » dit-elle mécaniquement.

Sur le chemin du retour, le Préfet en chef remarqua que la jeune femme n'était plus la même. Elle n'était plus nerveuse, n'était plus au bout des larmes… elle marchait avec assurance dans le passage secret et ne disait pas un mot à Draco. Comme Voldemort lui avait dit, la jeune fille l'avait suivit comme tant d'autres l'avaient fait… Il lui avait fait subir le sortilège de l'Imperium…

**-------------------------------**

**à suivre...**

**-------------------------------**

Bon alors voilà la suite... Un peu plus vite que d'habitude... mais c'est pas encore assez rapide me direz-vous ! Désolée ' Sinon pour le tatouage sur l'épaule, j'en avais envie depuis que j'avais vu un fanart sur un site sur le couple Dramione... en allant sur le blog du dessinateur, j'ai vu que ça venait déjà d'une fic... Mais vu que j'avais déjà fait ma ptite histoire dans ma tête j'avais pas envie de laisser tomber ce détail.. Donc j'ai décidé de l'utiliser. J'espère que l'auteur de la fic d'origine me pardonnera de ce petit emprunt.


	8. Chapter 8

**--**

**You and Me... a happy end ?**

**--**

**Chapitre 8**

Halloween approchait. Les préfets se réunissaient plusieurs fois par semaine pour planifier le bal qu'il y aura à la fin du mois. Hermione était donc obligée de passer du temps, beaucoup de temps, avec Draco. Mais finalement ça n'avait pas été très difficile, son homologue était facile à vivre depuis qu'il avait eu ce fameux rendez-vous avec Pansy. Hermione sentit son coeur se serrer à cette pensée : que s'était-il passé entre les deux serpentards ? Qu'avaient-ils fait ? Non, elle ne voulait pas savoir. Au moins, elle se consolait en écoutant les ragots de l'école et personne ne parlait d'un retour du couple Malfoy/Parkinson.

Hermione était assise sur un des canapés de la salle de repos des Préfets en chef, entourés de ses homologues. Ils avaient demandé à McGonagall de leur mettre à disposition un canapé supplémentaire et une grande table basse afin que tous les préfets puissent s'assoir correctement autour de la montagne de parchemins qu'Hermione écrivait tous les jours. La jeune fille préférait faire les préparatifs du bal toute seule, devoir argumenter avec tout le monde n'était pas son genre... C'était elle après tout la Préfète en Chef, qu'on fasse les choses à sa façon ! Hermione acceptait uniquement de discuter plus amplement avec Draco, le Préfet en Chef. Ils avaient alors presque tous les soirs des discussions près du feu, chacun dans un fauteuil... les réunions avec les autres préfets étaient finalement inutiles puisque tout se décidait réellement le soir près de la cheminée. Draco était étonnement sympathique avec Hermione, et elle en profitait... Malgré tout, elle savait qu'elle ressentait encore quelque chose pour lui. Sinon, pourquoi cette histoire avec Pansy la rendait-elle triste ? Pourquoi sentait-elle son estomac se contracter à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard ? Pourquoi avait-elle tant envie de présenter Prudence à son père ?

Prudence... le plus beau bébé qu'elle n'ai jamais vu. Évidemment elle n'était pas objective mais après tout beaucoup de personne était de son avis, alors pourquoi avoir honte de cette pensée ? Ses grands yeux bleu-gris... ceux de son père... Elle se mit à rire intérieurement en repensant au moment où Ron avait découvert l'identité du « Père Masqué ». C'était lors d'une de ces réunions, la semaine passée. Ron croisa le regard de Draco et cria un « _Par Merlin _! _C'est... c'est.. ppp.. Prudence ! _ ». Comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, Hermione et Ginny entrainèrent le jeune homme dans la chambre de la Préfète avant qu'il ne lâche le morceau devant tout le monde. Agitant ses bras dans tous les sens, faisant les 100 pas d'un bout à l'autre de la chambre d'Hermione, Ron n'arrivait pas à digérer l'information. Finalement, au bout de 15 minutes, elles avaient réussi à le calmer.

Cela faisait bien 5 minutes que la préfète n'écoutait plus ce qu'il se disait l'hors de la réunion sur le bal d'Halloween. Essayant de se remettre dans la conversation, elle leva les yeux et les posa sur Draco. Il était sur la canapé face d'elle... assis nonchalamment, une mèche blonde retombant sur ses yeux. « _Qu'il était beau ! _» Cria-t-elle intérieurement. Cette mèche...

Et Hermione repartit dans ses pensées, bien plus lointaine. Se rappelant cette fois d'une nuit de décembre lors de sa 6eme année.

**oOOOoOOOo**

_**Flashback**_

La gryffondore sortait discrètement de la salle commune. L'air résolu, le pas rapide, elle savait apparemment où elle allait. Tout à coup, alors qu'Hermione passait vers un recoin sombre, une main agrippa la jeune fille alors qu'une autre vint se poser sur sa bouche. La préfète fût alors poussée contre le mur. Elle leva les yeux et en rencontra des bleu-gris. Le jeune homme enleva alors sa main de la bouche de la jeune fille et captura ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Draco posa ensuite ses deux mains sur les hanches d'Hermione, et cette dernière enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de son « agresseur ». Le serpentard déposa quelques baisers dans le cou de la jeune fille, puis sussura dans l'oreille gauche de celle-ci :

« _Vous savez que ce n'est pas très prudent de se balader si tard dans les couloirs noirs du château, Mademoiselle ? Vous ne savez pas sur qui vous pouvez tomber. _»

« _Oh mais j'ai trouvé exactement la personne que je cherchais._ » répondit alors Hermione, tout montant sa jambe droite au niveau de la hanche du jeune homme collé à elle.

N'écoutant que ses pulsions, Draco commença alors à caresser la cuisse de sa partenaire, puis à remonter doucement vers son entrejambe. Mais elle le repoussa doucement. Il la regarda, perplexe.

«_ J'ai.. euuh... eu comme une idée_ » bafouilla Hermione, ses grands yeux noisettes soudain tournés vers le sol.

Draco posa alors son index sous le menton de la Préfète, et remonta légèrement la tête de celle-ci pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

«_ Je t'écoute. _» dit-il doucement, afin de lui donner du courage.

« _Hum, j'ai pensé.. hum. Comment dire. J'aurais aimé qu'on fasse ça dans un endroit plus confortable. Tu vois, j'ai mal au dos ces derniers temps... _» lâcha-t-elle rapidement, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Surpris par cette demande, et surtout par la timidité d'Hermione, Draco hocha la tête suivit d'un « _bien sûr_ » à peine audible. Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina alors d'un magnifique sourire, et le serpentard sentit son coeur manquer un battement. Elle le pris par la main et l'entraina vers la salle de cours la plus proche : la Salle de Métamorphose.

« _Je pense pas que McGonagall serait très contente qu'on utilise sa salle de cours pour ça, tu sais... _» dit-il nonchalamment.

« _Comme si tu t'en préoccupais ! Attends-moi ici !_ » dit-elle en déposant un rapide baiser sur la joue de Draco, et fila dans la salle en laissant le jeune homme poiroter dans le couloir.

Appuyé contre le mur, il entendait Hermione lancer des sorts dans la salle. Draco voyait passer sous la porte quelques jets de lumières : du bleu, vert, violet... mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là-dedans ? Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à actionner la poignée de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit. Hermione l'invita à entrer. Draco resta bouche bée devant la salle de cours. La pièce était méconnaissable : tous les bureaux avaient disparus, au centre de la pièce un immense lit avait pris place et des bougies flottaient à 2 mètres du sol laissant une douce luminosité envahir la pièce. Hermione referma la porte derrière le jeune homme et s'expliqua en bafouillant légèrement :

« _J'ai.. j'ai pensé que les cours de métamorphose devaient bien servir à quelque chose... Les bougies inconsommables se sont nos bureaux, et celui de McGonagall.. c'est euuh le lit._ »

Les joues d'Hermione s'enflammèrent alors qu'elle prononça le dernier mot. Le serpentard ne réagissant toujours pas, la jeune fille pris peur...

« _Mais, si ça ne va pas. Je peux tout enlever tu sais et puis... _»

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Draco avait déjà ses lèvres pressées contre les siennes. Alors que le baiser se prolongeait, Hermione ôta ses chaussures délicatement et recula jusqu'au lit, sur lequel les deux jeunes gens tombèrent. Les mains tremblantes, la gryffondore déboutonna la chemise blanche de son partenaire. Avec l'aide de ce dernier, elle la lui enleva entièrement. Draco fit valser ses chaussures dans la pièce, il s'attaqua aux jambières or et sang de la jeune fille. Montant jusqu'à la mi-cuisse, il glissa ses doigts sous le jupe d'Hermione, s'attarda sur le haut de la cuisse et fit glisser le long de la jambe de celle-ci le vêtement en fine laine. Il fit de même pour l'autre jambe, dévoilant la peau blanche et douce de la jeune fille. La gryffondore se remit en chasse de la bouche du Préfet et entreprit d'ôter le pantalon de ce dernier par la même occasion. Une fois en sous-vêtement, Draco s'occupa alors de la jupe et du chemisier de la jeune fille... Il s'éloigna légèrement d'elle, admirant Hermione couchée sur le lit, les joues rougies et respirant bruyamment. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait entièrement découverte, il venait de lui enlever un ensemble de sous-vêtements en dentelle rouge. Alors qu'il ne bougeait plus, bouchée bée devant la beauté de celle-ci, il vit alors qu'elle le questionnait du regard. Reprenant ses esprits, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa passionnément.

...

Réveillée par un rayon de soleil, Hermione enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller et grogna de mécontentement. Mais qui avait oublié de fermer les rideaux hier soir, bon sang ? Puis tout à coup, elle entendit un petit rire à côté d'elle. Un rire d'homme. Tout se remit en place dans sa tête aussi vite qu'un éclair : le couloir, la salle de métamorphose, le lit... La gryffondore se souvenait des lèvres de Draco sur sa peau, traçant un chemin invisible entre son cou et son ventre, elle se souvenait de leur respirations haletantes, elle se souvenait de ses yeux dans les siens, elle se souvenait des mots doux qu'il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille, elle se souvenait de leur corps en sueur collés l'un contre l'autre... Ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout d'un coup, tournant la tête sur la gauche, Hermione vit alors Draco lui souriant. Il était couché sur le côté, son bras gauche soutenant sa tête. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus plaqués en arrière et des mèches rebelles tombaient devant ses yeux. Il la regardait en souriant. Il avait été réveillé beaucoup plus tôt qu'elle, et l'avait regardé dormir.

« _Tu sais que tu parles en dormant ? C'est plutôt sympa, par contre ça n'a aucun sens._ »

Ses mots étaient doux et taquins. Hermione mit plusieurs secondes à les mettre en ordre.

« _On me l'avait déjà dit... _dit-elle en se raclant la gorge, puis continua en souriant._ Par contre ça a du sens, tu ne comprends pas ma logique hors du commun, c'est tout !_ »

Ils se mirent alors à rire doucement. Draco se rapprocha de la jeune fille et l'entoura de ses bras. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de celle-ci. La gryffondore posa sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme et referma ses yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, à écouter la respiration lente de l'autre. Tout à coup, Draco leva la tête et regarda vers la fenêtre.

« _Il va se faire tard... ou tôt. Bref, il faudrait qu'on bouge avant que tout le monde débarque dans __les couloirs... ou que l'on s'aperçoit de notre absence dans les dortoirs._ »

Hermione marmonna un « _tanpis_ » dans le torse du serpentard.

« _Allez, je suis sérieux Hermione._ »

« _J'ai pas envie de bouger, j'ai envie de dormir. Ici, maintenant, avec toi. _»

« _Tu pourras faire comme moi, tu repenseras à tout ça tout à l'heure pendant le cours de McGonagall !_ »

La jeune fille rit et céda. Elle s'échappa des bras du jeune homme et se retourna pour s'habiller. De l'autre côté du lit, Draco l'imita. Ils annulèrent alors tous les sorts, alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle de cours, tout avait été remis à sa place comme si de rien n'était. Ils marchèrent en silence dans les couloirs côté à côté. Alors que les deux jeunes gens s'approchaient du croisement où ils allaient se séparer, Draco se retourna afin de faire face à Hermione. Comme la veille, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille et la poussa délicatement jusqu'au mur. Le serpentard l'embrassa alors tendrement, ce à quoi Hermione répondit avec un peu plus de profondeur. Cassant leur étreinte, le jeune homme s'écarta et caressa la joue de la gryffondore.

« _On se voit ce soir._ » murmura-t-il.

Hermione ne fit que hocher la tête avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour capturer une dernière fois les lèvres du jeune homme. Puis ils se séparèrent, chacun prenant la route de son dortoir. Aucun des deux ne sachant que le soir même, la Préfète mettrait fin à leur toute jeune histoire d'amour.

Plus loin dans le couloir, quelqu'un avait été témoin de l'échange amoureux des jeunes tourtereaux. Des yeux bleus s'illuminèrent derrière des lunettes en demi-lune.

**oOOOoOOOo**

« _Hermione ? Hey ho ! HermiooOOOoOOone !_ »

La Préfète en Chef sortit de ses rêveries, et regarda en direction de la personne d'où le son semblait provenir. Elle vit alors Ron face à elle, en secouant ses mains devant ses yeux et criant son nom. Elle attrapa les bras de son ami. Celui-ci stoppa net ses gesticulations.

« _Euh désolée, j'étais.. prise dans mes pensées !_ »

« C_'est rien, de toute façon on avait fini_ » excusa Ginny, avec un clin d'oeil dans sa direction.

Tous les préfets se levèrent alors et sortir un à un. Ron lui lança un « _on s'voit au dîner !_ » et sorti précipitamment, courant après une Serdaigle. Hermione ne bougea pas d'un pouce : pourquoi avait-elle dû penser à ça ? Elle sentit un pincement au coeur alors qu'elle se remémorait la dernière nuit qu'elle avait partagé avec Draco... la dernière et la plus belle. Tout à coup, elle sentit un regard sur elle. Levant les yeux, elle rencontra ceux de son homologue. Des yeux bleu-gris qu'elle avait revu dans son souvenir. Ceux qui avaient été pleins de tendresse et de désir pendant la nuit, ceux qui avaient été rieurs et inondés de bonheur au petit matin... ceux qui avaient été remplis de tristesse le soir suivant.

« _Tu pensais à quoi ?_ » demanda simplement le Préfet en Chef

« _Oh.. rien..._ » Elle se leva en même temps et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

« _Ah je pensais que t'avais encore eu une idée lumineuse pour le bal._ »

« _Non, rien de neuf de ce côté là. »_

Hermione avait la main posée sur la poignée de sa porte. Elle hésita et dit quelques mots à peine audibles avant de s'engouffrer dans sa chambre : « _Je repensais à la salle de métamorphose... _»

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Il aurai voulu avoir le temps de lui dire que lui aussi pensait souvent à cette nuit, sûrement la meilleure nuit de sa vie. Mais Hermione avait déjà refermé la porte de sa chambre. Le serpentard ne savait plus quoi penser. Au début de l'année, elle l'envoyait dans les roses dès qu'il émettait un petit sous-entendu sur ce qui c'était passé l'année dernière... et là c'était elle qui en faisait ! Il savait qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés ces dernières semaines avec les préparatifs d'Halloween... Draco s'était juré d'être le plus sympathique possible avec les gens autour de lui, il ne voulait pas qu'on enquête sur lui, il ne voulait pas faire de mal pour le moment... il savait qu'il en fera plus tard, il avait le temps pour blesser les gens. De plus, le jeune mangemort passait que très peu de temps avec Pansy, sachant pertinemment que ce ne serait que passer du temps avec Voldemort et ça il ne le voulait pas. Il voulait profiter du peu de temps « libre » qu'il lui restait. Il voulait profiter de ce temps pour être avec Hermione, même si ce n'était que pour faire leurs devoirs de Préfets en Chef, toutes les excuses étaient bonnes.

Ses pensées continuèrent... passant de la nuit d'Halloween dernier à celle dans la salle de métamorphose, avant de se terminer sur une question qui le hantait tous les jours et toutes les nuits depuis plusieurs semaines : pourquoi le Seigneur l'avait-il contacté si tôt ? Que lui voulait-il ? Quand allait-il le recontacter ?

**--**

**à suivre...**

**--**

**Oula j'suis à lyncher ! J'mets un chapitre tous les 2 ans maintenant... pfff j'suis vraiment vraiment désolée ! J'avais lâché la fanfic après la lecture de HP7, qui m'avait complètement déçue. Bref j'essairais de poster plus souvent des nouveaux chapitres !**

**Sinon j'ai sauté volontairement la scène... j'avais pas envie d'entrer dans les détails, on est tous grands.. je pense qu'on peut très bien imaginer ce qu'il se passer pendant les " ... ". En fait j'ai hésité mais, finalement j'ai pris exemple sur un livre que j'suis en train de lire pour le moment et l'auteur(e ?) laisse le lecteur s'imaginer le truc, elle lance juste quelques piques avec les sentiments et les souvenirs de la narratrice... et donc c'est c'que j'ai fait (enfin j'espère l'avoir bien fait). **

**Voili Voilou !**

**PS : j'ai aussi corrigé les chapitres précédents !**


End file.
